1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling system for connecting a rotating tool to an adapter. The adaptor is then connected to a machine tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coupling system having first and second mounting flanges integrally formed on a cutting apparatus and an adapter, respectively. A self-centering and highly stable connection between the flanges is established by multiple mating engagements between the mounting flanges.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical prior art coupling systems for mounting a rotating tool, for instance, a cutting apparatus such as an end mill, utilize a key screw extending radially through the shank of the adapter to engage the shaft of the tool in order to secure the tool to the adapter, transmit torque and prevent relative rotation between the tool and the adapter. However, as the key engages the shaft of the rotating tool, the key presses on the tool and causes the tool to become misaligned from the central axis of the adapter, which creates an error in fit between the bore of the adapter and the shaft of the rotating tool. Additionally, such systems have a small area of engagement between the tool and the adapter. The error in fit and small area of engagement reduce operational stability of the tool leading to unevenness during a cutting or machining operation and premature wear of the rotating tool and/or cutting inserts secured to the tool.